Lazos
by H. A. Kirkland
Summary: WHAT IF? En un mundo donde la guerra se prolongó más de lo previsto, quedaron heridas que solo el tiempo podrá curar y las nuevas generaciones tienen la posibilidad de crecer en paz. Pero todo queda atrás con la aparición de un joven que puede ser clave para traer una nueva era de oscuridad. DRINNY / HARMIONE


**Descargo de responsabilidad**

Como siempre… no soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni vivo en un castillo de modo que no soy J.K. Rowling y por ende los personajes no me pertenecen (salvo los propios) solo los utilizo en la trama que si es mía (?)

**Capítulo I**

**"****Intuición"**

_Se sentía liviano en aquella brumosa niebla, y podía reconocer que estaba flotando. Pero de un segundo a otro una fuerza comenzó a jalarlo como si un imán se tratase._

_Quiso gritar pero definitivamente la voz no salía y se quedaba atorada en su garganta._

_Pronto fueron otras voces quienes se abrieron paso despejando todo a su alrededor. Luces de colores ¿o eran rayos? Aquellas luces no podían ser rayos. Los rayos no tenían colores como el rojo o el verde. Algo en su cabeza le decía que debía huir._

_Corrió sin parar pero todo era en vano, pronto cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

_Pronto vio una figura que se situaba frente suyo. Levantó la vista y lo que se encontró podría definirse como un monstruo, aquel ser no podía ser un humano. Tenía la piel grisácea, se semejaba a una serpiente, pero lo que más le impactó fueron aquellos ojos carmesí._

_Aquel ser lo tomo de la ropa y lo levantó sin mucho cuidado, elevándolo a su altura. Surcaron una sonrisa sus labios mientras le susurraba._

_- feliz cumpleaños hijo mío –_

.

.

.

Evan se despertó sobresaltado, no era normal que él tuviese pesadillas. Miró por la ventana, hoy era uno de esos días en que no deseaba levantarse de la cama. Estaba totalmente soleado con una agradable temperatura.

Hundió aún más su cabeza en la almohada. Se sentía melancólico nuevamente, era 28 de junio y significaba que ya cumplía 16 años y debería estar feliz con ello, pero era todo lo contrario, se encontraba en posición fetal dejando que su cabello negro se encontrara desordenado cayendo y tapando su rostro.

Pronto sintió la puerta abrirse lentamente y una espesa cabellera negra se asomó. Se hizo el dormido, cerró los ojos cuando aquella persona se abalanzó hacia él.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Evan! – Helena lo abrazó fuertemente casi sacándole todo el aire en sus pulmones – no puedo creer que mi hermanito pequeño tenga ya 16 años –

- Gracias Lena… eehm… podrías soltarme… necesito vestirme – el abrazo que le estaba dando su hermana era tan efusivo y demostrativo que le estaba sofocando.

- ¡Claro! Pero con una condición – la sonrisa de medio lado que puso le dio mala espina – como no quieres hacer una fiesta esta noche saldremos con Luke y Min Ho y no puedes decir que no – sentenció mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Cuando Helena ya no estaba en aquel lugar respiró más tranquilo, así que se dirigió donde reposaba su pequeña serpiente de cálidos colores dueña de unos fascinantes ojos rojos.

- Buenos días Nagini – una suave caricia hizo que la serpiente se acercara a él trepándose en su brazo dirigiéndose hacia la altura de su rostro.

- Buenos días Evan, te escuché inquieto mientras dormías ¿todo va bien? – la voz calma y susurrante de Nagini se escuchó mientras aquellas orbes rojas lo observaban expectantes tratando de asegurarse que su amo se encontrara bien.

- tranquila, todo va bien, fue… - buscó las palabras exactas – solo un mal sueño –

Nagini se trasladó nuevamente al brazo de Evan y este aprovechó de darle su desayuno. Luego que la pequeña serpiente de tonos rojizos terminara de comer, prosiguió con su conversación.

- Evan feliz cumpleaños, ya cumples dieciséis años es un número importante –

- gracias Nagini… - le acarició suavemente el cuerpo – bueno vamos, que hoy me espera un largo día –

Evan tomó su mochila y Nagini se introdujo en su interior.

.

.

.

Bullicio, algo tan característico de New York.

Harry caminaba por las calles de la concurrida ciudad, a su lado iba la pequeña Lily. Ambos habían accedido a asistir a la exposición de las nuevas criaturas que Luna y Rolf habían descubierto en su recorrido por Sudamérica, pero antes la castaña había tenido la idea de visitar Central Park y recorrerlo, aprovechando que James y Albus se encontraban junto con los Scamander.

Y a Harry le había parecido una idea estupenda pasar aquellos minutos con la más pequeña del clan Potter.

Iban bromeando, disfrutando de esos minutos de paz y tranquilidad.

- ¡Me alegro que estas vacaciones recién están comenzando! –

Lily reía feliz a su lado y Harry no podía pedir nada mejor, ella era su pequeña, su rayo de sol. Era la única de todos los hijos de Harry que no había nacido durante la guerra.

Poseía el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, era la viva imagen de Hermione aunque había heredado la veta de rebeldía de su abuelo, al igual que James no existía año en que no se metiese en problemas dentro del colegio.

Solo Albus parecía que se quedaba al margen de todo, siempre con su cara entre los libros era quien se parecía más a su madre en su manera de ser.

.

.

.

Helena Grant se cepillaba su larga cabellera azabache frente a su espejo, aquel día sería especial además de ser el cumpleaños de Evan, su padre llegaría a la ciudad después de su largo viaje a Irlanda.

Se admiró por enésima vez procurando que todo se encontrara en orden, sus largos cabellos negros caían graciosamente por su delgado cuerpo en manera de risos, sus ojos castaños acentuaban aún más la palidez de su piel y le daban un aire enigmático.

Había estado planificando el cumpleaños de Evan por semanas, así que todo según su plan debía salir perfecto. Hoy acompañaría a su hermano a la facultad de ciencias de la universidad y en la noche saldrían a festejar como Dios manda, después de tono no todos los días su hermano cumplía dieciséis años.

- Buenos días nana - no pudo evitar la felicidad que irradia cada vez que la venas do abuela.

- Buenos días cielo, dime ¿tu hermano ya se ha ido a buscar a Nicole? – Helena arrugó el entrecejo al recordar a la nueva novia de su hermano, la típica porrista a la cual pocas cosas le importaban más que elegir el color de su atuendo o de sus uñas.

- Es lo más probable – comiendo un poco más de cereal – después de todo la señorita perfección se enojará si Evan no la recoge para ir a la academia.-

Entre la plática que ambas mujeres tenían, no se percataron que una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos castaños y una pinta de no haber dormido durante toda la noche se acercaba hacia ellas. Sólo se dieron cuenta cuando esta profirió un grito desde la sala de estar.

Ambas mujeres se acercaron al lugar donde la rubia había tropezado. Helena la miró con una ceja levantada mientras que Nana trataba de aguantar las carcajadas que deseaban salir de su boca, y es que cualquiera que viera a Sarah Grant, la aclamada y reconocida escritora de historias de fantasía, no podría pensar que era la mujer que estaba tirada en el piso.

- Madre, creo que será mejor que desayunes algo.-

La mujer bufó por la bajo, este parecía no ser uno de sus mejores días. Nana se acercó a Sarah disimulando sus risas mientras veía como Helena se dirigía a la cocina.

- ¿De nuevo con insomnio?-

Sarah agachó la cabeza. Nuevamente se había desvelado durante toda la noche debido a una serie de extraños sueños que últimamente se les hacían más frecuentes. Pero inmediatamente le atribuyó esas pesadillas al hecho de que Alexander se fuese de viaje.

- Lo de siempre Regina – emitiendo un fuerte suspiro – Creo que últimamente vivo más en mis historias que en la vida real, me sorprende lo que mi mente puede imaginar pero solo son cosas que imagino nada real, así que no es nada de qué preocuparse.-

Le sonrió a la anciana que estaba frente suyo, y trató de auto convencerse de que todo estaba bien, y que esa noche podría dormir tranquilamente y sin tener pesadillas relacionadas con guerras y extraños encapuchados.

.

.

.

No sabía qué demonios hacía en ese lugar.

La mansión Malfoy desde que la guerra terminó le parecía un lugar tétrico. Aun así debía admitir a regañadientes que de no haber sido por la ayuda de Draco Malfoy, sus amigos no hubiesen podido escapar de aquel lugar. Aún no entendía el por qué el ojigris se había cambiado de bando cuando todo parecía perdido.

En fin, como profesor y subdirector debía cumplir con ciertos deberes. Aunque estos fuesen hablar con Malfoy acerca de cierta vacante en Hogwarts.

Lo recibió un elfo doméstico, tragó duro, no quería sentirse intimidado ante la opulencia del lugar. ¿Qué demonios pensaba McGonagall? ¿Acaso pensaría que Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dejar su trabajo para ejercer la docencia? Maldijo el instante en el que el viejo Slughorn decidió jubilarse.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Longbottom? -

La voz de Draco sonaba fría, después de todo Neville nunca fue su persona favorita.

- Malfoy, créeme no me encuentro aquí porque deseara visitarte y recordar viejos tiempos, estoy aquí porque vengo con una propuesta de parte de la directora McGonagall -

El ojigris hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera y lo condujo a su despacho. Sirvió un par de copas de whiskey y ya relajado un poco el ambiente se dispuso a escuchar a Neville.

- Bien ¿Qué se le ha metido en la cabeza a McGonagall esta vez? –

Neville carraspeo un poco antes de responder, aún no creía las palabras que tenía que pronunciar.

- Ella quiere ofrecerte el puesto de profesor en el área de pociones –

Malfoy observó por unos instantes el rojizo contenido de su bazo.

- ¿Y Snape? ¿Acaso decidió dejar ya la docencia al igual que el viejo Slughorn? –

- No el solo decidió dejar el puesto por este año y necesitamos un reemplazante en esta materia, cla…claro que entenderemos si no quieres aceptar, encontraremos otra persona que quiera ese puesto –

- acepto –

La cara de Neville se desfiguro al escuchar esta simple palabra y Draco se regocijó con esto.

- ¿Co… cómo? –

- Tan sencillo como eso, acepto el puesto –

Sin nada más que añadir dejando en su lugar Neville escoltado por Draco. Y antes de ir a pensar que fue un error que al CREER que aceptaría la ex Slytherin tan humilde una obra individual.

.

.

.

Había estado toda la mañana distraído causando más de algún problema.

Nicole se había nuevamente enfadado con él, aunque a ciencia cierta no recordaba el por qué seguramente podría tratarse de su negativa por realizar una fiesta. Simplemente ese no era su estilo, y ya tenía suficiente con las locas ideas de su hermana y sus planes para esa noche.

Así que la rubia se había marchado indignadísima sin siquiera despedirse.

- Tú si las sabes tratar bien ¿No crees? –

Los ojos azules de Luke lo observaban burlonamente. Había conocido Luke en la Universidad donde tomaba algunas clases. Mientras todos observaban a Evan como un fenómeno al tener catorce años y tomar clases avanzadas en física, Luke se había acercado a él y de una u otra manera habían formado una gran amistad, claro que para los ojos del mayor Evan era como un pequeño hermano.

- Aprendí de ti ¿Qué esperabas? –

Las carcajadas no tardaron en salir. Evan encogió los hombros y prosiguieron su camino. Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería en donde se juntarían con Helena para ir a la universidad. Minutos después llego la morena quien no pasó desapercibida para Luke.

- Oh ahí viene mi hermosa Dulcinea –

Helena enmarcó las cejas, acostumbrada a los desvaríos del amigo de su hermano decidió hacer lo de siempre, ignorarlo mientras Evan reía por lo bajo al ver la situación.

- Será mejor que vallamos a la facultad antes de que el señor Cooper se marche –

Los tres se marcharon del lugar y fueron todo el recorrido bromeando, en donde el blanco de las burlas fue la mayor parte del tiempo el menor de los hermanos Grant.

Al cruzar por el Central Park una extraña sensación invadió a Evan quien por un segundo recordó su sueño de esa mañana.

Rápidamente el cielo se tornó gris y la temperatura bajó tan velozmente que aquello no debía ser normal. Nagini quien había estado tranquila durante todo el día se removió nerviosamente dentro de la mochila de Evan.

- Será mejor que apuremos el paso, esto tiene pinta de que se aproxima una tormenta –

Y siguiendo la sugerencia del castaño de Luke apresuraron el paso hasta que unos hombres vestidos de negro les cortaron el paso.

- ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? –

Tanto Luke como Evan colocaron a Helena tras sus espaldas protegiéndola de un posible ataque frontal.

Pronto uno de esos misteriosos hombres saco algo parecido a una vara y después de una leve agitación un rayo blanco salió de está lanzando tanto a Luke como a Helena a unos metros de distancia.

Evan quedó paralizado al ver lo sucedido.

- ¿Estás seguro que este bastardo es? – preguntó uno de aquellos hombres.

- Eso no interesa, será Bellatrix quien lo decida –

Comenzaron a acercárseles de manera amenazante. ¿Acaso querían secuestrarlo? ¿O asesinarlo? El joven de ojos grises comenzó a retroceder y por los nervios no pudo evitar tropezarse con sus pies y caer.

Podía ver como aquellos hombres se acercaban cada vez más. Quedó pasmado cuando uno de ellos lo agarró de la ropa y sin ningún cuidado lo alzó cual muñeco de trapo.

Lo que ocurrió después le era difícil de explicar, solo sintió como algo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y pronto se vio embriagado de euforia y las palabras surgieron solas por su boca.

- Expulso – dijo mirando a aquel encapuchado, el cual lo miró incrédulo. Segundos después aquel hombre se encontraba volando a varios metros de él.

- definitivamente es él – uno de ellos rió uno socarronamente – Dolohov al parecer el bastardo de Letus no mentía, lástima –

- Un ... aléjense -

- tranquilo muchacho si cooperas no te lastimaremos, tanto – dijo aquel nombrado como Dolohov anteriormente – Tú tienes un deber que cumplir –

Una extraña sensación invadió a Evan. Algo en las facciones de aquellos hombres le era muy familiar.

Pero antes de emitir palabra alguna uno de ellos alzó su brazo y apuntando con su varita hacia el cielo gritó.

- ¡Morsmordre! -

Chan Chaaaan! He aquí el primer capítulo de este long fic ;)... es un capítulo cortito que sirve de introducción ;3

Con respecto a mi otro fic la adaptación de "Un long dimanche de fiançailles" (Un largo domingo de noviazgo) me lo estoy reestructurando ya que en el reto eran 5 capítulos, pero ahora estoy pensando alargarlo un poquitín ;) pero tranquiii un dia de estos me subo otro capítulo.

Y sip les voy a llorar lo de siempre… practicas, malditas prácticas… preparar y hacer clases no es fácil, te quita muchoooo tiempo que antes tenía destinado para el ocio :(… y cada vez me queda menos tiempo libre… Bueeno elegí ser profe (la vieja) de historia amo mi profesión y… y eso pué…

Además como buena profe de historia (¿?) me reencontré con uno de mis anime favoritos: Hetalia, así que últimamente me encuentro más a menudo fantaseando con este fandom (pd: amo a UK 3) y me cuesta concentrarme en otras cosas XD

Y eso! Amenazas, crucios, abadas… toooodo lo que provenga de sus dulces corazones será bien recibido ;) así que los invito a dejarme un RR! ;3


End file.
